


Tricks and Triplets

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [16]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Humor, these four are the ultimate pranksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: After a certain prank on Dame Alina, Keefe makes a deal with Rex, Lex, and Bex.Canon compliant, written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Foxfire'.
Series: Keeptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Kudos: 5





	Tricks and Triplets

"You're  _ sure  _ you had nothing to do with this?" Dame Alina scoffed. "It does look like your handiwork."

Keefe kind of wanted to say  _ No, but I wish I could take credit. Whoever angled the mirrors in your office to reflect the face of a hidden gulon is a genius. Plus, it looks a lot better then staring at a million versions of you. _

The mirrors had all been taken down, which meant that there was only one version of Dame Alina glaring at him as he responded. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Do I need an Empath to test the veracity of your statement?"

He looked her in the eye. "I swear I wasn't involved."

"Do you have any idea  _ who  _ did this? It's an incredibly serious offence, Mr. Sencen. Damaging school property, unapproved live animals on campus, presumably breaking into the school…"

_ Or someone just thought that you're annoying and vain and needed a bit of a reality check. _

He doesn't say that, though. "This isn't really my style. You know that I tend to go for loud and explosive pranks. Like the time with the glitter explosion during orientation….yeah, that was an epic one. Or the time I–"

"Enough." Dame Alina cut him off. "I'll let you go this time, but if I get any word that you had anything to do with this…." She let the threat dangle. "You may go."

Keefe raced down the stairs, heading for the bottom floor of the glass pyramid, where study hall was in session. It was almost over by now, but the last few kids were still packing up, including— _ yes _ —Rex, Lex, and Bex Dizznee.

"Hey, guys."

"What's up?" Bex asked. 

He lowered his voice. "Did the three of you have anything to do with the epic thing on level five? I won't tell."

Somehow, the triplets got his message. 

"If you tell Dame Alina, we're going to feed your elvin history notes to Verdi," Rex warned.

Keefe laughed. "Nice try at a threat, but one, I have a photographic memory, so that wouldn't do anything. And two, that's not what I'm here for. Have you ever considered having a partner in crime? You know, an older student who knows his way around Foxfire and has picked up a few pranking tricks along the way? Because I for sure could use some partners, and you three seem awesome."

For a moment, the triplets were staring at each other so intently that Keefe though he should check that they weren't having a telepathic conversation.

Finally, Rex spoke. "Dex likes him and he was behind the Great Gulon Incident."

"I deny all involvement."

"You totally were, but that's a conversation for another time. Anyway, I'm in."

"Same," Bex agreed.

"Two on one is no fair, but...yeah, sure, as long as he actually knows stuff," Lex concluded.

Keefe grinned. "Trust me on this one. I've got a great idea for an epic prank in each grade's atrium, but I'm going to need a little help."

"Come over after school and we'll discuss details," Bex decided. "And how we can add in our epic alchemy skills."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Welcome to Dizznee Chaos. See you in ten." Rex shouldered his bookbag as he headed out of the room.

Grinning, Keefe yanked out his pathfinder.

  
  



End file.
